mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Das Blätterrennen
Das Blätterrennen ist die dreizehnte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Hufeisenwerfen :Rainbow Dash: ächtz Nje! Juchuu! :Applejack: Uuh, hey! Kein schlechter Wurf für 'n Pony, das nur mit dem Kopf in den Wolken hängt. :Rainbow Dash: So, ja? Meinst du, du kannst es besser, Cowgirl? :Applejack: Ich weiß, dass ich es kann. ächtz Ach du liebes Pony! :Rainbow Dash: Nha-ha-hah! Scheint fast, als könnte ein Pegasuspony besser werfen als ein Arbeitspony. Das Ziel dieses Spiels ist es so nah wie möglich an den Stab zu werfen. :Applejack: Okay, is ja schon gut. Du hast noch einen Wurf, Ponymädchen. :Rainbow Dash: ächtz :Applejack: Wow, Rainbow, mit solchen Würfen triffst du nicht mal ein Scheunentor. :Rainbow Dash: Jaja. Ich bin trotzdem noch näher dran, Apple-Champion. Versuchs besser zu machen! :Applejack: ächtz Jii-haa, ein Volltreffer! Tja, so läuft das hier auf unsrer Plantage. :Rainbow Dash: Ich hab verlor'n. :Applejack: Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, Rainbow. Es war doch nur ein Spiel. :Rainbow Dash: Ich hasse es zu verlieren. :Applejack: Trotzdem, du bist eine gute Sportlerin. Ich war nur besser. :Rainbow Dash: Okay, Applejack, du meinst wohl, du wärst die beste Sportlerin in Ponyville? :Applejack: Eigentlich würde ich sagen in ganz Equestria, aber das wäre wohl ein kleines Bisschen übertrieben. :Rainbow Dash: Tja, ich denke, dass ich die Beste bin. Und das werde ich dir beweisen. :Applejack: Was beweisen? :Rainbow Dash: Ich fordere dich heraus, zu einem Ponywettbewerb. In verschiedenen sportlichen Wettkämpfen werden wir überprüfen, wer von uns beiden die Beste ist. :Applejack: Weißt du was, Rainbow? Abgemacht. spuck Titlelied Der Ponywettbewerb :Rainbow Dash: ächtz :Twilight Sparkle: Also was habt ihr beiden jetzt genau vor? :Applejack: Wir machen ein- :Rainbow Dash: einen Ponywettbewerb. :Applejack: Wir werden in einer Reihe von Wettkämpfen gegen einander ent- :Rainbow Dash: Entscheiden, wer von uns beiden die Bessere ist. ächtz :Twilight Sparkle: Und ich bin hier um...? :Rainbow Dash: Ähm uhm, keine Ahnung. Wieso ist sie denn hier? :Applejack: Twilight ist unsere Schiedsrichterin. :Rainbow Dash: Oh richtig, heh. Irgendjemand muss ja meine phänomenalen Leistungen für die Geschichtsbücher notieren. ächtz :Spike: Hallo zusammen und herzlich willkommen zum ersten alljährlichen Ponywettbewerb! :Twilight Sparkle: Äh, Spike, mit wem redest du? :Spike: Ähm... mit ihnen. Mögen die Spiele beginnen! :jubeln :Twilight Sparkle: Auf die Plätze. Fertig, los! :Applejack: japs So ein Mist. :Twilight Sparkle: Die Zeit, Spike? :Spike: 17 Sekunden. :Applejack: Das gibt's doch nicht! Damit habe ich meinen Rekord vom letzten Jahr gebrochen. :Spike: Aber es kommen noch fünf Strafsekunden dazu, weil du das Fass berührt hast. :Applejack: seufz Wenn's unbedingt sein muss. Das sind zweiundzwanzig Sekunden. Ist trotzdem nicht schlecht. Hey, nur nicht nervös sein. Denk dran, ist alles nur zum Spaß. Ran an die Fässer! :Twilight Sparkle: Auf die Plätze. Fertig, los! :Applejack: Wuuh! Das war ja n'ne wahnsinns Hufarbeit, Rainbow! :Rainbow Dash: Huch, danke, aber so schnell wie du war ich garantiert nicht. :Applejack: Wie viele Sekunden, Spike? :Spike: Achtzehn Sekunden! :Applejack: japs 18 Sekunden. Rainbow, bist du ganz sicher, dass du kein Rodeopony bist? :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash gewinnt den Slalom! :Rainbow Dash: Ich fass es nicht. Ich hab gewonn'. :Applejack: Ja, aber denk bloß nicht, das das jetzt auch so bleibt. :erklingt :jubeln :Applejack: War schon ganz gut, spuck aber jetzt zeig ich dir wie man das richtig macht. ächtz :erkling :jubeln :Rainbow Dash: Och! :Applejack: Jahrelanges Äpfelschütteln. :erklingt :Rainbow Dash: Uch! :Granny Smith: Sehr schön! :Apple Bloom: Wuuhuu! :Big Macintosh: Jeep! :Spike: Warum ich? :Twilight Sparkle: Los! :Spike: Ooa! Ooa! Ooa-hoa! Ooa! Ooaaa! Autschi. :Rainbow Dash: Nochmal Lust auf Ponyreiten? :Spike: Nein. :Twilight Sparkle: Los! :Spike: Guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guhwhoaaaaaa :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash hat das Rodeo gewonnen. :Spike: und ich hab verloren .'' :jubeln :'Spike': ächtz Dieser Wettkampf war überaus fesselnd. :'Rainbow Dash': ächtz-stöhn Zählt das hier auch? :'Applejack': stöhn :jubeln :erklingt :'Rainbow Dash': ächtz :jubeln :erklingt :'Applejack': ächtz ''Wuh. :erklingt :Rainbow Dash: ächtz :japsen :Fluttershy: japs :erklingt :Spike: Ladies und Gentleponys, wir haben Halbzeit. Der Zwischenstand unser Wettkämpfe ist fünf zu fünf. :Twilight Sparkle: Und mit wem redest du jetzt? :Spike: Mit ihnen! :jubelt :Twilight Sparkle: 95, 96, 97, 98, 99... Hundert! :Rainbow Dash: Ja! :erklingt :Applejack: japs Immer schön fair bleiben, Applejack. :Applejack: ächtz :Rainbow Dash: ächtz :erklingt :gackern :piepen :Applejack: japs :Twilight Sparkle: Okay ihr zwei, und das ist der letzte Wettkampf. Gebt beide euer Bestes. :Spike: Sieht so aus als würde das Arbeitspony diesen Wettkampf gewinnen. :Applejack: Das ist nicht fair, du darfst deine Flügel nicht einsetzen. :Rainbow Dash: Huh? :Applejack: Du schummelst! :Rainbow Dash: Ich kann dich mit dem Seil im Mund leider nicht verstehn. :Applejack: ICH SAGTE,-- oh-oh. ächtz :jubelt :erklingt :Rainbow Dash: Sie ist abgerutscht; Ich hab gewonn'! Oder besser gesagt, in den Matsch gerutscht. Ehä-hä-hä. Ich bin das sportlichere Pony. :Applejack: Ja, weil du geschummelt hast. :Rainbow Dash: Waas? :Applejack: Bei mehr als der Hälfte der Wettkämpfe hast du deine Flügel eingesetzt, um zu gewinnen. :Rainbow Dash: Ach was, du bist doch nur beleidigt. :Applejack: Willst du behaupten du hättest deine Flügel nicht eingesetzt? :Rainbow Dash: Äh... nein. Du hast nicht gesagt ich dürfe sie nicht benutzen. :Applejack: Ich dachte nicht, dass ich dich dran erinnern muss fair zu sein. :Rainbow Dash: Aber ich hätte doch auch ohne meine Flügel gewonnen. :Applejack: Hah! Beweise es. :Rainbow Dash: Ja von mir aus. Und wie? :Applejack: Morgen ist das große alljährliche Blätterwettrennen. Da kannst du beweisen ob du es echt drauf hast. :Rainbow Dash: Hähäh! Ist doch kinderleicht. :Applejack: Moment! Es gibt da noch eine Bedingung. Diese Bedingung heißt, rennen. Benutzung der Flügel verboten. :Rainbow Dash: Keine Flügel? Ist doch kein Problem. :Applejack: spuck :Rainbow Dash: spuck :Applejack: [Brohoof] :Rainbow Dash: [Brohoof] bäh :Applejack: lach Das Blätterrennen :Spike: Twilight, du musst dich beeilen, wir komm' zu spät zum Rennen. :Twilight Sparkle: Wieso bist du so aufgeregt wegen des Rennens? Es ist doch nur für Ponys. :Spike: Ja, aber ich hoffe ich kann wieder moderieren, wie letztens. Ladies and Gentleponys: Willkommen zum alljährlichen Blätter- :Pinkie Pie: Willkommen zum alljährlichen Blätterrennen! Hier spricht Pinkie Pie, eure vertraute Beobachterin und Stadionsprecherin. :Twilight Sparkle: Tut mir leid, Spike. Anscheinend hatten sie schon jemanden. :Pinkie Pie: Wie jedes Pony weiß folgt das Rennen einer langen Tradition. Ohne diesen Lauf würden die Herbstblätter in Equestria nicht von den Bäumen fallen. Macht euch bereit, Ponys! Das Blätterrennen beginnt in fünf Minuten. :Applejack: ächtz :Rainbow Dash: Verzeihung, entschuldigt. Macht Platz für die beste Sportlerin. :Applejack: Du meinst die Schwindlersportlerin. :Rainbow Dash: Also, Applejack, bist du bereit für den zweiten Platz? :Applejack: Ich bin bereit für ein gutes und faires Rennen. :Rainbow Dash: Jaja... :Applejack: Es ist dir nicht erlaubt, deine Flügel zu benutzen. :Rainbow Dash: Ich gewinne sogar, wenn mir die Flügel auf den Rücken gebunden werden. :Applejack: ächtz Verschnürt wie ein Brathühnchen. Und ein Brathühnchen kann auch nicht mehr fliegen. :Rainbow Dash: Unheimlich witzig. :Applejack: Wenigstens wird das ein faires und ehrliches Rennen. :Trompete :Pinkie Pie: Alle Teilnehmer, bitte auf Position! :Spike: ähch... Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: Hey, alles klar mit dir da oben? Oh warte, ich bin ja oben! :Spike: äh, ja ähm. Ich weiß, dass du heute dieses Rennen moderierst und du machst das bestimm ganz toll ... und ich wollte trotzdem fragen... :Pinkie Pie: Was? :Spike: Uch... vergiss es. :Pinkie Pie: Spike! Möchtest du mit mir zusammen moderieren? Zusammen können wir es richtig spannend rüberbringen. :Spike: Meinst du das geht? :Pinkie Pie: Na komm schon nach oben. :Applejack: Twilight? Sag was zum Hafer machst du denn hier? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich mach mit. :Rainbow Dash: lacht Super, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Das sollte kein Witz sein. :Rainbow Dash: Wie bitte? Du bist keine Sportlerin, du bist eine, eine Schlaumeierin. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich bin keine Schlaumeierin. Ich bin nur belesen. :Rainbow Dash: Schlaumeierin. :Applejack: kichert Äh, aber hast du schon mal ein Rennen gemacht? :Twilight Sparkle: Äh, nein. Aber ich weiß eine Menge über Rennen. :Rainbow Dash: Und das weißt du vom, äh... :Twilight Sparkle: Lesen. Ich hab viele Bücher darüber gelesen. :Rainbow Dash: lacht So, was denn? Das Schlaumeierlaufhandbuch? :Twilight Sparkle: seufz :Rainbow Dash: Hast du auch deine Augenmuskeln aufgewärmt? lacht Augenmuskeln! :Twilight Sparkle: Lach nur ruhig über mich, Rainbow. Aber das Blätterrennen ist eine alte Tradition. Und ich bin hier um was zu lernen. Also möchte ich diese Erfahrung auch machen. :Applejack: Das finde ich wirklich ganz toll, Twilight. Viel Glück. kicher :Rainbow Dash: Ja. Wir sehn uns an der Ziellinie... Morgen früh. :Dash und Applejach lachen :Pinkie Pie: Aufgepasst, Ponys, auf die Plätze! :Spike: Fertig. :schellt :Pinkie Pie: Und vorwärts! :Pinkie Pie: Spike und Pinkie werden euch alles vom Rennen berichten. Weißt du was Spike. Die Blätter haben mit dem diesjährigen Rennen nur wenig zu tun. Stell dir vor, diesmal geht es nur um die Ponys. :Spike: Wie äh, ja, Pinkie, die Ponys rennen und die Blätter fallen von den Bäumen. :Pinkie Pie: Uah, diese faulen Blätter. :Pinkie Pie: In diesem Jahr geht es bei dem Rennen um mehr als nur den Herbst. Es geht darum, wer als erstes die Ziellinie überqueren wird. Applejack oder Rainbow Dash. :Spike: Weißt du, Pinkie, diese beiden Ponys wollen jedoch was ganz anderes ausfechten. Sei wollen beweisen wer die bessere Sportlerin ist. :Pinkie Pie: Ja, und "Sportlerin" reimt sich auf "Schoko drin". :Spike: Ja das... tut es. Was? :Pinkie Pie: Kuchen mit Schoko drin, ess ich total gerne, aber wenn ich zu viel davon esse werde ich unsportlich. :Spike: Achso... Schokolade? :Pinkie Pie: Ähm, nein danke. ich hab schon gefrühstückt. Mal sehn was unsere zwei Ponys da unten machen. Applejack und Rainbow Dash, beide haben einen guten Start hingelegt und liefern sich jetzt ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen. Aber was ist das? Applejack prescht vor, sie liegt jetzt eine Nasenlänge vorn. Aber Rainbow Dash lässt sich das von Applejack nicht gefallen. Sie übernimmt jetzt die Führung und liegt eine halbe Nasenlänge vorn! Ungefähr 63,7 Prozent einer Nase. Naja, so ungefähr. Applejack bekommt das mit, erhöht arbeitsponymäßig ihr Tempo und geht mit 350 Nasen in Führung. :Applejack: Gar nicht so einfach ohne Flügel, oder? :Rainbow Dash: Komm schon, Rainbow. Gib ein bisschen Gas. :Spike: Ha-ha! Da geht die Ponys durch, Pinkie! Rainbow Dash wird der führenden Applejack wieder gefährlich. :Pinkie Pie: Ist das aufregend. Ich dachte schon Applejack wäre der Sieg sicher. :Rainbow Dash: Hast du etwa gedacht, ich lasse dich so einfach davon gallopieren? :Applejack: Whoaa. :Applejack: Ich kann es nicht glauben. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich auch nicht. Es ist wunderschön. :Applejack: Ich meinte nicht die Landschaft, Twilight. Rainbow Dash hat mir ein Bein gestellt. :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, hat sie nicht. :Applejack: Hat sie wohl! :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, hat sie nicht und wenn du langsamer laufen und dich umschauen würdest, wie ich, wüsstest du, dass du über ein Stein gestolpert bist. :Applejack: Was? Ach ich Landei. Hach, jetzt muss ich aber reinhauen, um Rainbow wieder einzuholen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, aber sei vorsichtig! :Applejack: Wir sehn uns an der Ziellinie. :Spike: Ist das zu glauben? Obwohl sie zurück gefallen ist, führt Applejack das Rennen wieder an. :Pinkie Pie: Applejack führt das Rennen wieder an! Super, spitze, da wird ja die Katze in der Pfanne verrückt. Äh, warte. Wieso sollte denn Applejack ein Kätzchen in die Pfanne hauen? Das wäre aber nicht sehr sportlich. :Spike: Oookay... Kommen wir zurück zum Rennen. :Rainbow Dash: Freu dich nicht zu früh, Applejack! Dieses Rennen st noch nicht vorbei! :Applejack: Doch, für dich schon. Heh. :Rainbow Dash: Ooarr. :Rainbow Dash: Tüe, also ich fass es nicht. Applejack hat mir ein Bein gestellt. :Twilight Sparkle: Passt ihr Ponys nie auf wo ihr hintretet? Du bist über diesen Stumpf gefallen. :Rainbow Dash: Oja, den seh ich. Aber ich seh auch eine gemeine Betrügerin. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, Applejack würde nie betrügen. Du bist gestolpert. Ein Unfall! :Rainbow Dash: Natürlich. Ich meine, ja äh, es war bestimmt ein Unfall. :Twilight Sparkle: Vergiss nicht Rainbow, es ist nur ein Spiel. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, nur mit neuen und anderen Regeln. Und es könn nur noch zwei daran teilnehmen. :Pinkie Pie: Willkommen zurück, Ponys. Ich bin's wieder, Pinkie Pie. :Spike: Und Spike. Rainbow drückt auf die Tube um aufzuholen. :Pinkie Pie: Meinst du etwa ne Tube Ketchup, wie soll der denn helfen? Bei einem Hotdog-Wettessen könnte er dabei helfen, das Würstchen glitchiger zu machen. Ich persönlich ess lieber Senf. Und du, Spike? :Spike: äh... Ich ess gern Gürkchen? :Pinkie Pie: Uund es sieht aus als hätte Applejack da unten ganz schön zu kämpfen, denn Rainbow übernimmt wieder die Führung. :Rainbow Dash: Sieh mal, ohne Flügel. :Spike: die beiden Gegnerinnen erreichen jetzt die Waldstreckeursprünglich: Whitetail Wood und Rainbow Dash liegt wieder in Führung. :Rainbow Dash: kicher :Applejack: Ugh, spuck Hey, Rainbow! :Rainbow Dash: bäh :Applejack: japs Das hat diese Betrügerin doch mit Absicht gemacht. Das reicht! :Rainbow Dash: Gut gemacht, Rainbow. :Applejack: Bis dann! :Rainbow Dash: Uuh. Aaarrr! :Rainbow Dash: lacht :Twilight Sparkle: Oh man, dieser Wald ist ja wirklich wunderschön. Hey, Rainbow, ich dachte du wärst vorn? :Rainbow Dash: kicher Ich gewinne doch sowieso. :Twilight Sparkle: Sind die anderen Ponys nicht an dir vorbei gekommen? :Rainbow Dash: Ach du Ponymist... bis später! :Pinkie Pie: Applejack, was machst du denn hier oben? :Spike: Bäume gibts hier auch keine mehr. :Applejack: Äh, der Wegweiser zeigt doch in diese Richtung... Rainbow. Könnt ihr mich 'n Stück mitnehmen? :Rainbow Dash: japs Hey, du hast gesagt Fliegen ist verboten! :Applejack: Nein, Flügel sind verboten. :Pinkie Pie: Ganz ehrlich, Spike, dass ist das interessanteste Blätterrennen der Geschichte von Equestria! :Spike: Mit einer sehr interessanten Moderatorin. :Pinkie Pie: Aber nicht das Rennen ist so interessant, sondern das was nicht zum Rennen gehört. :Rainbow Dash: ächtz Aaa! :Applejack: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: Entschuldigt ihr beiden. Ich bin zwar keine Sportlerin, aber sollte man Blätterrennen nicht eigentlich rennen? :Rainbow Dash: Weißt du, ich denke Twilight hat recht. :Applejack: Findest du? :Rainbow Dash: Ja! Wenn du mich noch schlagen willst, solltest du besser... RENNEN! :Pinkie Pie: Und wieder liefern sich Rainbow Dash und Applejack ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen. Applejack liegt vorn; nein Rainbow; jetzt Applejack; jetzt Rainbow; jetzt Applejack-- :Applejack: ächtz :Spike: Hat sie sie geschubst? :Pinkie Pie: Oh ja, sie ha-at! :Applejack: Lass das sein! :Rainbow Dash: Nein, du lässt das sein! :Applejack: Du hast damit angefangen. :Rainbow Dash: Ja und jetzt werde ich es auch zu Ende bringen. :Applejack: Oh nein, dass wirst du nicht. :Rainbow Dash: Woah! Oh doch, dass werde ich. Das wars. Jetzt ist alles erlaubt! :Applejack: Oh nein, das tust du nicht. :Pinkie Pie: Wer liegt vorn? Jetzt Applejack, jetzt Rainbow Dash, jetzt Applejack, jetzt Rainbow Dash- :Rainbow Dash: Ich hab gewonnen! :Applejack: Oh nein, ich hab gewonnen! :Rainbow Dash: Ich hab gewonnen! :Spike: Nein, ihr seid beide... :[Applejack und Rainbow Dash]: beide?! :Applejack: Erster Platz? :Pinkie Pie: ...letzter Platz. :Applejack: LETZTER? :Rainbow Dash: Aber, wer hat gewonnen? :[Applejack und Rainbow Dash]: DU? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh nein, ich bin auf dem fünften Platz, das find ich schon ganz gut. Ich bin ja noch nie ein Rennen mit gelaufen. :Applejack: Was? Aber wie bist du so weit gekommen? :Rainbow Dash: Du warst sowas von langsam und hast dir die Landschaft angesehen. :Twilight Sparkle: Genau, ich hab meine Kräfte gut eingeteilt, wie es in meinem Buch steht. Und am Ende waren alle anderen Ponys völlig erschöpft und konnte einen Schlusssprint hin legen. :Rainbow Dash: Ich kanns überhaupt nicht fassen. Twilight hat uns geschlagen. :Twilight Sparkle: Naja, bei eurem ganzen rumgeeier war das auch nicht so schwer. :Applejack: Du hast Recht, Twilight. Wir beide haben uns fürchterlich verhalten. :Rainbow Dash: Und waren alles andere als sportlich. :Prinzessin Celestia: Klingt als hättet ihr etwas sehr wichtiges gelernt. Schummler gewinnen nicht :[Applejack und Rainbow Dash zusammen: Prinzessin Celestia?!] :Applejack: Was machst du hier, Prinzessin? :Prinzessin Celestia: Der Herbst ist eine meiner Lieblingsjahreszeiten. Deshalb wollte ich, dass Blätterrennen mit euch feiern. :Applejack: Es tut mir Leid, dass du mit ansehen musstest, wie unsportlich wir sind. :Prinzessin Celestia: Ach, ist schon gut, Applejack. Jedes Pony lässt sich irgendwann von seinem Kampfgeist mitreißen. :Twilight Sparkle: Trotzdem sollte man nicht vergessen, dass eine Freundschaft immer wichtiger ist, als ein Wettbewerb. :Prinzessin Celestia: Da hast du völlig recht, Twilight. Tja, leider wart ihr beide zu sehr mit euch beschäftigt, statt die Blätter von den Bäumen zu schütteln. Deshalb hängen viele der schönen Bäume in Equestria immer noch voller Laub. :Applejack: Weißt du was, Prinzessin, ich wette wir könn die Blätter im Hufumdrehen runter schütteln. Was meinst du, Freundin? Wie wärs mit 'nem kleinen Wettrennen? :Rainbow Dash: Ich würd mir gern nochmal die Beine vertreten. :Musik :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Fall Weather Friends es:Transcripcións/Amigas_otoñales pl:Transkrypty/Jesienna_przyjaźń ru:Стенограммы/Осенний_забег Kategorie:Erste Staffel